


Never Without Hope

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Anna Milton, Alpha Ruby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Azazel Dies, Bottom Sam Winchester, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester/Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Pack Family, Polyamory, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Switch Dean Winchester, Switch Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: The wastes are a dangerous place, but there is no way that Dean will let his father's murderer, or his pack, mate with him or Sam.Better to be lost in the wastes.Then, when he least expects it, Dean ends up forming a pack of his own.





	Never Without Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: Anna Dean Ruby Sam.

It was dangerous for two omegas to be out in the wastes by themselves.

Dean knew this when he’d run away with Sam from the camp they had been in, escaping the pack that had captured them. He’d been mentally keeping track of the days and he knew that their heat would be on them soon. Knew that there was no way he’d allow those filthy alphas to mate with him and his brother.

Being out in the wastes of the desert would be dangerous, uncomfortable—but they would be free. And wouldn’t have to look at the people who had murdered their father or fear those strangers claiming them. That was good enough for Dean.

Taking shelter in a cave system towards the edge of the desert, Dean was satisfied that the two of them had salvaged ample provisions. They were good hunters and had caught some well sized lizards. It had taken a day to smoke and preserve them, but Dean was sure no one had spotted their fire. And the caves had water—with no sign of any other ferals or packs living there.

“Dean,” Sam whimpered. It was morning and they were still near the mouth of the caves. Dean didn’t need to look at Sam’s hazel eyes to know that his heat was upon him, he could smell its sweetness on the air. They needed to move deeper, to ensure no one could track them and find them. One of the deeper sections was already filled with most of their provisions for just this purpose.

Helping Sam to his feet, Dean felt his own body warming, gearing up for the same biological process. He slung a duffel onto his free shoulder—the duffel had the few things they’d had near the entrance—and supported Sam as they moved to their fall-back position. Sam’s shirts and leathers were already sticking to his skin.

The rocks of the cave were a reddish-orange in light, smoothed by weather and time. Dean cracked a light-stick as they walked and held it as best he good as he juggled Sam and his bag.

“De-an,” Sam whimpered again.

“Hey, we’re almost there, Sammy, almost, just a little further.” Dean steered them the right way, taking a route he’d memorized within an hour of finding the caves.

The light from the stick finally caught upon the nest that Dean had made for them. “Here we go,” Dean said in a low soothing voice. The same voice he use to use when Sam had been four and he eight, as they rode atop a horse together, their father on his own horse beside them. Impala and Chevy had been many years ago, just like their father. Dean was starting to wonder if he would ever feel safe again.

Sam curled up on some roughly woven blankets and Dean knelt down beside him. Dean turned on a lamp, lighting the nest. There was no point in Sam’s clothes remaining on, he’d just mess them, so Dean helped his brother out of his clothes. Then Dean undressed himself as he felt himself begin to shake.

It had been a long time since Dean had taken a knot, and never on his heat. When their father, an alpha, had found out that he’d raised two omegas, he had doubled his efforts to educate them. They were well trained in protecting themselves, knew how to fire their handguns with pinpoint precision. Could fight hand-to-hand and best any alpha who threatened them. Live off the land better than most. John Winchester had done the best that he could, before he was murdered by an evil alpha who had an entire pack behind him.

That same alpha had captured Dean and Sam afterwards. It was only a few months ago, but he’d kept them caged, waiting for their heat to strike so he could finish taking his revenge against their father. All John had done was refuse the other alpha’s pack, but that had been enough to sentence him to death.

Dean and Sam had had no time to mourn their father’s passing. It had been a struggle to keep away from the other alphas in the camp that their father’s murderer led. Dean and Sam had slept in shifts. They were lucky they had never been poisoned into submission. But the fertility of omegas was a delicate thing and the murderer had feared making them barren.

Still, now that they were free, the two of them couldn’t just lie there and sweat their heat out. If they didn’t at least get off a little, they were going to feel incredibly ill. And Dean would do anything to keep his brother well, though he didn’t regret needing to care for his brother in his heat.

Dean laid down behind Sam and trailed his right hand down Sam’s back, making his brother whimper. “Gonna take good care if you, Sammy.”

“Please, Dean,” Sam begged, rutting his ass back towards Dean.

Dean’s omega cock, which he knew was a bit bigger than average, started to thicken. He dipped his fingers down between Sam’s ass cheeks and felt the trail of slick there. Dean circled Sam’s hole with his finger and then pushed his pointer finger in. Sam opened easily to him and Dean was soon using two fingers, slick dripping down between them.

Ignoring his own hole that increasingly wanted attention, Dean used Sam’s slick to wet his cock, and then the slid inside Sam, meeting little resistance. And then Sam’s hole tightened around him and his brother moaned, squirming on Dean’s cock to encourage Dean to fuck him. Dean obliged, body glad of the attention. He dug his fingers into Sam’s hip, and panted against Sam’s neck as he drove in and out of Sam’s hole, cock tip always catching on Sam’s rim on the drag out.

Dean reached his hand around to Sam’s front, and trailed his fingers down until he seized Sam’s fat omega cock, and started to stroke it. Sam grunted and moaned, body pulled between Dean’s cock and his hand on his dick, desperately chasing pleasure. The nerve endings in Dean’s body were pulsing with his need, but he was determined to give Sam what he needed first.

“F-uck, Dean! DEAN!” Sam wailed and came, shooting come over Dean’s hand, the blankets and his own stomach. Sam’s hole rippled around Dean’s cock and Dean came with a silent shout, hips twitching as his omega cock did nothing to truly fill Sam.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and held him, wishing they were somewhere nice during their heat. He knew Sam deserved better than what he could give, but Dean knew that the main thing was that Sam was safe.

This wasn’t their first heat together and Dean knew he could rely on Sam to recover enough to help him soon. Being fucked by Sam would only offer temporary relief, and their own cocks had nothing on an alpha’s knot. But it offered more relief than fingers or mouths ever would, regardless of how talented Sam’s tongue was.

Dean gave Sam a big squeeze, which made Sam swat at Dean’s arm. Letting go of Sam, Dean reached behind himself and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Drink,” Dean ordered and Sam took the bottle without question.

Once Sam had had his fill, Dean took the bottle back and drank down a couple of mouthfuls. The water was cool and soothed his throat, which he hadn’t realized was so parched. Dean set the bottle down and settled back against Sam, stroking Sam’s sides as his brother rested.

“Well, what do we have here?” a woman’s voice broke the silence, startling Dean awake.

Dean jerked away from Sam, swaying as he stood and reached for his handgun from beside the blankets. He was on his feet and pointing a gun at the woman within the blink of an eye. Dean didn’t care he was naked, he just cared about protecting Sam.

“Leave, if you know what’s good for you,” Dean spat out, gun pointed at the woman. He sniffed the air and caught her alpha scent and that of another alpha who must have been behind her in the shadows. In the dim light of their lamp, he couldn’t see both of them. The alpha at the front was short with long dark hair. She was dressed like most who roamed the wastes, leathers and stiff fabric, colors covered in dust.

The other alpha stepped up beside the first, red hair glinting in the light. “Ruby, c’mon, let’s go.”

“But they smell so, so good. They’re perfect. We could have one each.”

Dean growled, fighting the part of his brain that wanted to present his slick wet ass to the alphas before him. He would not do that. Sam and him did not need to end up carrying, thanks to a bunch of strange alphas they didn’t know.

The red headed one stepped further forward, putting herself between “Ruby” and Dean. It was easier to make out her face, beautiful cheek bones and soft looking lips. Dean swallowed and felt a fresh wave of slick gush down his leg.

From the floor, Sam whimpered.

“Everything’s fine,” Dean said in a wavering voice.

“Anna, _they’re perfect_ ,” Ruby repeated.

“Anna” rolled her eyes and shook her head. She met Dean’s eyes. Dean wasn’t sure what he saw there, but it was something purer than the hunger he’d seen in other alpha’s eyes before. And he hadn’t shot either of them yet—he couldn’t.

A choice needed to be made. Dean licked his lips. “Are you with a pack?”

Ruby raised her eyebrows and then burst out laughing. “A pack? Hell no. No not us. Have you met the locals?” she joked.

Stroking the back of her neck, Anna shook her head. “We’ve never met a pack we like.”

The two alphas didn’t seem anything like the picture of alpha ferals that John had scared his boys with when they were younger. Sam whimpered again and Dean felt his will starting to crumble.

“I want to trust you.” Dean shifted on his feet, but kept his gun pointed at the alphas.

“But it’s hard?” Anna asked, voice soothing Dean’s overheated mind.

“We haven’t known many… good alphas.”

A look passed over Anna’s face, but Dean couldn’t tell what it met. “How about you take our guns.”

“Hang on a second!” Ruby growled, stepping forward, but Anna held a hand up. And Ruby stopped.

“Fine.”

Over the course of ten minutes, Dean took the alphas’ guns and dismantled them. He exchanged names. Sam was finally with it enough to get to his own feet. It was impossible to miss the way that Sam kept looking over at Ruby with a longing that he’d only previously shown Dean. How these two alphas had come to be there, Dean didn’t know, but he knew he had never felt so drawn to Anna as he had with other alphas before.

There was point where words became useless and the four of them paired off. Anna rubbed herself against Dean and drank in his scent, as the two of them found a spot on the blankets. His body ached for Anna, and he wondered if this meant that she might be more than just _some_ alpha. Like his mom had been for his dad.

Anna’s cock was surprisingly big for a female alpha—though like all female alphas, she was a grower, not a shower—but when she got him on all fours, bent him over and fucked into him? Dean thought her cock was perfect. But he wouldn’t let loose at first, even as bliss made his body tingle and demand more.

“Yesssss,” Sam moaned low in his throat.

Dean looked over to Sam and Ruby, and felt relief as he watched his brother riding Ruby six feet from him. And then Anna picked up her pace, and Dean’s heat caught up with him. His world became Anna.

Words spilled from his mouth, but he didn’t know what he said. His body was for Anna, and hers was for his. He was full in a way he had never been before and his nostrils could only smell Anna—smell _his_ alpha.

“Dean, be mine!” Anna begged, shifting him up so he was kneeling. She pressed her face up against his neck, biting him gently, not enough to claim, but enough to make Dean’s body sing.

There was no way for Dean’s biology, in that moment, to give him the chance to think things through. All his body wanted was for him to be claimed and mated. “YES!”

Sharp pain bit through his senses and Dean yelled, but he didn’t flinch away as Anna licked at the bite. A second later, Anna reached around and fisted his hard omega cock in time with her hips. The attention had Dean tumbling into his orgasm, and his ass taking Anna’s knot within only a few strokes. His vision whited out.

Minutes passed before Dean finally was able to look up from where Anna had fallen with him on the blankets. He saw Sam curled up with Ruby, a red claiming bite visible on his neck.

“Anna?” Dean said hoarsely. Without prompting, Anna found a water bottle and gave it to him.

“Drink up,” she said gently. Like Dean had done for Sam not too long ago, Anna stroked Dean’s sides. But unlike him and Sam, Anna’s hand came to rest on Dean’s belly.

Trying not to freak out, Dean took in the situation he was in and sipped at the water. It wasn’t that he was averse to the idea of pups, he just had never met anyone he wanted them with. Anna was different, genuinely different, and Dean could do nothing to quash the feeling of hope that started to work its way through him. Nothing had ever felt so right.

Life had been hell until that moment, it didn’t mean that it always had to be.

A few months later, Dean and Sam were round with pups. Anna and Ruby led a raid on the alpha who had killed John. Dean and Sam were at their backs, covering them even while pregnant.

They learned the alpha’s name was Azazel, but only after his lifeless eyes were looking up into the sun, his body nowhere to be found. The pack let them be, another alpha quickly taking over and leading them away from Dean’s new pack. Dean had never thought he’d have a pack of his own.

“Should we go after them?” Sam asked as the pack disappeared across the desert.

Anna and Ruby shook their heads. “We beat him. They have no claim,” Anna said.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Ruby reassured before stepping over to Sam and hugging him.

As promised, no one came for them. The four of them went on to settle in the caves they first met in, they had become pack. Life was never easy, but it was never without hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
